Another Well Another Story
by Inuyashas-girl-Kagome.aka.me
Summary: what happens when after Kagome goes through the bone eaters well?well we all know the story, but what if there was another well? what if two other holders of the Shikon shard pass through that well? and is there someone of greater evil than Naraku? hmmm..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 0.5: Introductions

hello readers! this is my first inuyasha story so i hope you like it! I'm not going to give you my real name cuz you know the whole thing about the internet. My name is Hitomi Amaya Ai, i'm a teenager of NA and i LOVE INUYASHA! what's more to say? Well i love music i like all diferent types, swing, jazz, classical, j-pop, pop rock, rock, Paninc at the Disco, i'm not a big fan of rap, so i like but not much. i have a bit of a busy scheduale after school so updates will not be all that constant. As my friends have grown to know.

so here's my intro and the first chapt will be up soon!

luv yeah!

CIAO

Hitomi


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: What a Coincedence...

Janine walked down the back staircase into the kitchen where her lunch bag from the previous eveing sat, waiting for her to pick it up and bring it on the bus. Janine walked into the washroom around the corner and into the bathroom, observing herself in the mirror making sure she was 'presentable' as her mother had always said. Janine's chocolate wavy locks fell down to her breasts, cupping her heart shaped face in a inocent way. Her eyes, the twist of sky and ocean blue skimmed over her uniform,

"looks okay" she said and turned off the light and walked back to her kitchen, she looked at the clock and sighed. _half an hour before the bus comes, i just wish it was like, seven when we had to get on the bus, not 06:20_! (note to readers i'm not lying when i say...er...type this) Janine walked into the quaint living room and turned on the tv. The small 16x8 1/2 foot room was painted a calm lilac and had a chiminey on the west side, it's soft wood brought out the wood boudering the ceiling and floor, the marble couch she was sitting on was so comfortable that she had to pinch herself regularly to keep from falling asleep.

_"today's forcast says there's a wind warning in southern ontario this moring and are warning drivers to stay off the road, unfortunenately for the school boards they 'wind cannot stop learning' therefore all school busses shall run thier regular route as if it were a sunny day..."_

Janine flipped the chanel and grinned, if she knew "Everybody loves Raymond" was on this early she'd have an excuse to wake up this early.

_"one day you're going to turn around and won't be here" Raymond's mother said, he turned around_

_"not today!"_

Janine flipped back to the weather channel and leaned forward as they mentioned something about a killing, near her area.

_"...Mark Joyce has the story on that, Mark?"_

_"yes thank you Dianne, recently reports of killings aroung the the Ohkamiss area has increased by 50 as of last week. the bodies of these inocent victoms have been torn in half, the lowers missing, the victims also had no faces, like they had been sucked off by an Octapus, like on Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest. what has given the idea to the school board to let the children go to school i have no idea, back to you Dianne-" _Jnaine shut off the tv and grabbed her bag, running the recent information over in her mind. Her school, Ohkamiss Catholic High School, well was in Ohkamiss, and now this deranged killer was out and about and they let them go to school? hmm something about this confused her. She heard the buss go by her house and quickly boarded, slumping down beside her friend Sam who was as perky as ever.

"morning Janine!" she exclaimed, Janine smiled although her face as white as chalk.

"you okay?" she asked in concern, her thin, stait blonde hair falling infront of her specticals, framing her lovely hazel eyes, deep wth worry.

"nothing, i'm fine" Janine lied, her eyes clouding her emotion so no more questions could be asked, she was very good at doing this. She only let everyone see her emotion if it was something she needed to talk about.

"i'm going to sleep, wake me when we get there" Janine said, proping her jacket up against the window. As the sun slowly rised, Janine's eyelids got heavier and heavier untill at last they closed and she drifted into an endless slumber.

K

Kagome Higurashi, climbed out of the well in her own time, finally able to have some fun for a while, before InuYasha came back to drag her back to look for the remainding jewel shards and to defeat Naraku. walking out of the Well House she saw her friends by the entrance of the shrine, comming towards her.

"hey! Kagome!"

"hey Yumi!"

"so how was your trip?"

"it was alright" Kagome replied walking towards her house

"did InuYahsa kiss you?"

"WHAT?!"  
"aw common, Kagome tell us! we're your best friends!" Kagome rolled her eyes, and walked into the house, refusing to talk about the fudal era. As much as she loved it, she needed some time away from it.

"hey you wanna go het some ice cream?" she asked, her friends nodded Kagome looked back over her shoulder.

"mom i'm going out! be back in an hour or so"

"alright Kagome, but be back in time for dinner, your friends can stay over too if they want"

"sure"

"it's settled then, Kagome, you know the rules"

"yes mom see you soon!"

J

The bus lerched forward sending Janine and her stuff flying into the seat ahead.

" not exactly the way i waned to be woken up" Janine growled cracking her back, the other sam looked up.

"what's going on?" she whined her long dirty blonde hair in a mess, covering her brown eyes, she blew it out of her face. Janine looked out the window and sighed.

"i have no idea, aren't you the smart one?"

"hey, i was asleep to you know!" The bus driver, Douglas, stood up infront of everyone and got them settled down.

"okay, we're 15 minutes away from the school, but the bus is having some bus troubles with the engine involving the..." Janine wasn't listening she looked outside and saw a well that looked like the one on her favorte tv show, with, what a coincedence, stairs leading towards it, it was in the middle of a forest slash backyard. Janine decided to pay attention to Doug now.

"so i've radioed in, and the closest bus right now is OM 10-"

"really?! OM 10?!" Janine perked up, Doug nodded slowly.

"and she should be ariving in a few minutes." Janine smiled, every one of her friends looked at her.

"what's so great about OM 10?"

"it's Harrison's bus!"

"o dear god" Sam said shaking her head. Harrison Davids was one of Janine's best friends, she had this huge crush on him since the beginning of highschool. He towered her 5'1" frame by a foot and an inch. he had short blonde-grey hair and the most amazing pair of hazel eyes she had ever seen, for around the pupil was a spiked lining of gold. He was a honor role student, on the swimming and rowing team, and he fences. He's got Carisma, there's no other way to describe his personality. Oh and did Janine mention how handsome she thought he was?

The bus came in a matter of minutes and, to thier complete and utter dismey, thier bus was having problems as well. so here are about 77 students standing in the wind, freezing i might add, and waiting for two more busses to come. Harrison walked up to them and said hello. janine tugged on his jacket, he looked down at her,

"yeah?"

"look" Janine simply said, pointing to the well that she saw outside of her bus window. Janine walked towards it, and looked back, he snickered,

"i'm right here!"

"shut up!" they walked down the stairs and looked over the edge of the well. Janine put her backpack down beside it and looked over again.

"what kind of well do you think it is"

"that's a stupid question Janine." Harrison then jokingly pushed her, making her scream bloody murder.

"that's NOT funny!" she said sitting on the edge of the well. harrison was doubling over in laughter. and turned around heading back towards the bus.

"yes it was, now be careful, we don't want you falling in" harrison turned around and saw no one

"you've got to be joking..." he looked over the edge and saw the ripples in the water. Jaine opened her eyes underwater and saw something pink sparkle at the bottom_ i want it._ was the only thought in her mind. she surfaced and looked up, blinking when she saw Harrison's face,

"hey Harrison...think you could help me out?" Harrison rolled his eyes.

"idiot! i told you to be careful!"

"well you get the rope and i'll look for that shiney thing at the bottom." without explaining the last point in that command, she took a breath and dove down, eventhough she wasn't the best of swimmers she grabbed the shiney thing, along with a handful of sand and swam backtowards the surface, where a rope was waiting. eagerly she climbed the rope and got out, shivering she opened her hand.

"Harrison! look! it's a shard from the Shikon no Tama"

"Janine you can't serisouly think that! it's a piece of glass," he said doubtably. Janine sqeezed the shard a little too tight and got cut, her blood, unknowingly to her, was getting absorbed into the jewel shard.

"this is not just a coincedence" Janine muttered. Harrison pulled her back to the bus and they sat down beside eachoher discussing it, but in the back of Harrison's mind, he too, thought it was no mere coincedence...

end of chapter one! hope you liked it!

Hitomi


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: It's Amazing How Much Luck and Coincedence Coenside

K

Kagome sat with her friends outside of _Quick Licks_ ice cream parlour, and talked about new events happening at school, gossip and anything that Kagome missed.

"hey Kagome, guess what?" Yumi said excidedly, Kagome combed her raven black locks around her ear,

"what?"

"we're getting exchange students!" a fliker of intreage danced across Kagome's eyes.

"really? from where?"

"Canada, they arrive next week!"

"that's cool, how are they choosing the students?"

"a draw"

"interesting and how-"

"hey! Kagome!" a new voice rang in her ears, her friends looked down at her in a mild disgust.

"haven't you told him?!" "cut him some slack" "don't let him keep trailing you!"

"okay okay!" Kagome said hands up in defence, "i haven't been back for a while you know" Kagome watched as Hojo drew near, she shiffted uncomfortably in her seat.

"hey Hojo"

"wow, Kagome are you sure that you're supposed to be out of the hospital?"

"oh yeah! i'm fine those anti-biotics kicked in like a charm! i'm good"

"well i'm glad to hear it, i wouldn't want anything to happen to you" he replied a soft blush showing through his cheeks,

"hey, if you're not busy this friday i was hopeing to go to the movies with you"

"I-uh well i guess, but-"

"that's good i'll pick you up at seven then, bye Kagome!" and he got back onto his bike and rode off.

"no wait! Hojo!" it was no use he was already gone,Kagome let her head drop and sunk low in her seat.

"way to go, Kagome..." her friends mocked, Kagome became defencive.

"it's not my fault! he wouldn't let me finish!"

"sure, Kagome" Kagome sighed, as long as InuYasha came before firday everything would be fine.

J

The buss finally stopped infront of the school, Harrison shook Janine awake as he gathered his things. Janine looked out the window and sighed,

"why must i awake during the good dreams"

"because i say so" Harrison said, "hurry up i don't want to be the last one off."

"well then go!" Janine snapped, not happy from being awaken.

"fine, i will"

"fine."

"fine"

"fine"

"don't start this Harrison" he laughed and waited while i got everything, then we said bye to the buss driver and headed into the school. walking through the hallways, which surprisingly weren't crouded, Janine spotted a couple of friends and waved happily and they waved back smiling, just before she bumped into an open locker, Harrison's. He looked at her and started clapping mockingly, Janine glared,

"shut up" just then, another friends whiled around the corner, nearly taking down four people, Janine included.

"hey, Sabrina" Janine and Harrison said simontaniously, she started talking to Harrison about another manga, Full Metal Alchemist, and as they were deep in conversation she said out of no where;

"oh and did you know that the library's having a draw? the grand prize is a trip for three to Japan! AND they get to be in a new anime!" Janine's eyes lit up.

"i'll meet you in the library, Harrison!" and with that she bolted to the library, someone caught her by the collar of her uniform only a few feet away from his locker.

"let me go!" Janine said, looking over her shoulder at Harrison.

"i forbid you to ditch me" he said in a commanding voice. Janine glared again,

"then hurry-" she stopped in midsentence as she noticed he already had all his things. Janine sighed.

"never mind." They walked into the library and saw the posters everywhere, they all looked at the price it was for one try, $7.00!

"well i'm going to try!" Janine said pulling out a ten dollar bill from her pocket, and ran over to the librarian, handing her the ten dollar over the librarian pulled out a box from under the counter.

"hey, where is all this money going to?" she asked in curiousity, the librarian smiled and said.

"well to us to help pay for new books"

"duh" Harrison said, Janine stuck her tounge out at him and reached into the box. Inside the box, near the bottom, a blue envolope made from the wood of a tree of ages, became attracted to the pressence of a jewel shard, a gold glow formed around it and wedged it's way to the holder of the shard. Janine finaly grabbed an envelope and pulled it out and handed it to the librarian.

"so what did i win?" she asked excitedly, the librarian's eyes widened as she read the note.

"well Janine, looks like you're going to Japan" a smile danced across her face,

"are you serious?!"

"yes i am, here are your tickets!" she pulled out three tickets from within the envelope and handed them to Janine, who took them gingerly, as if hold a million dollar vase.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I WON!" Janine squealed, her girlfriends rushed around her and they talked excitedly, Harrison on the other hand, looked at the box. _First the well, then the 'jewel shard' and now this? a trip to japan? i'm not so sure about this, three coinsedences? or too much luck?_

"hey! Har-rison?" Janine said, he shook himself out of his thoughts and looked at her.

"yeah what?"

"guess who's commin' to Japan with me?"

_**end of chapter 2, hope you all enjoyed it.**_

_**more gets eplained about the sencond 'bone eaters well' in about three more chapters. also i hope some of you will review, i'd like to hear what you have to say :) and any suggestions that you might have for me. anywayz till next time!**_

_**CIAO**_

_**Hitomi**_


End file.
